Not Such A Quiet Night In
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Mike picked Frankie up in his arms and placed her over his shoulder. "Mike, what are you doing?" Frankie yelped in protest and playfully smacked him on his back. She hated it when he carried her on his shoulder, mainly because she was worried of him dropping her but then she felt something stroking her toes. During season 8 I do not own the show or the characters.


"Turn off the light when your finished in there, Mike. You left it on last time." Frankie called from the bedroom. "Got it." He mumbled with a mouth full of toothpaste and continued to brush his teeth. He didn't see Frankie approach the doorway who stood and watched him with a pleasing smile on her face. She was admiring the view in front her. Mike had recently started going to the gym with impressive results and now Frankie gazed at her husbands changing body. He stood in nothing but his pyjama pants so it was easy for Frankie to view his strong muscles and fainted six pack. She wondered over and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He spit out the toothpaste and caught sight of his wife. Mike eyed her reflection in the mirror. "What are you up to, Frankie?" He asked. Frankie looked up at him, smiling mischievously. "Nothing, Mike. I'm just admiring the view."  
Mike looked at her strangely. "Now I know your up to something or else you wouldn't have that look on your face."  
"I'm not up to anything. I'm just liking the new you, that's all." Frankie started sliding her fingers up and down his sides, tracing his six pack. "I certainly like these, I will admit." Mike twitched at the sensation. "Please don't do that, Frankie?"  
"Why?" She asked and then looked at their reflection in the mirror. "Are you still ticklish?" A mischievous smile spread across her face. "Oh, I'm not ticklish, Frankie." Mike chucked his toothbrush in the sink and turned around, looking down at Frankie. "But I know you are." Frankie smirked. "You'll have to catch me first." She started to walk into the bedroom and Mike watched her.

He finished up in the bathroom and found Frankie at the end of the bed, tidying the extra blankets they have. She had her back to him so it was perfect for him to sneak up to her. Mike stood behind Frankie and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little a first but quickly relaxed. "Careful, Mike. You scared me there for a second."  
Mike kissed her hair. "Sorry about, Frankie." He gently rocked themselves from side to side, making Frankie feel even more relaxed. "This is nice. You should do this more often when we have the house to ourselves."  
"I will. Believe me, I will."  
Mike continued to rock himself and Frankie for a few more minutes and then started to stroke her stomach in circular motions. "Don't even think about it." She warned, sensing what he was up to. Mike decided to play dumb. "Don't what? I'm not doing anything." He rolled up her shirt a little bit and used both hands to draw circles on her bare skin. Frankie fidget a little. "You're trying to tickle me, Mike and it won't work."  
"Really?" He asked."Really. Your going to have to try a little harder than that."  
"Suppose I'll have to." He spoke into her hair. "In that case then." Mike picked Frankie up in his arms and placed her over his shoulder. "Mike, what are you doing?" Frankie yelped in protest and playfully smacked him on his back. She hated it when he carried her on his shoulder, mainly because she was worried of him dropping her but then she felt something stroking her toes. She shrieked. "Mike, stop that." Mike was tickling her feet and she was helpless to stop him. "You said to try harder, Frankie. So your in for it now."  
"No, stop it." Frankie laughed and protest. He continued the torture for a few minutes before laying her down on the bed. Frankie looked up at him, trying to catch her breath. Mike looked at her and saw her face had turned a little flush from laughing. "You know I hate having my feet tickled, Mike." Mike smiled, secretly pleased with himself. "It got you laughing, didn't it." Frankie hummed. "It did make me laugh. I will admit."  
"At least I know your feet are still ticklish. I wonder what else is."

Mike leaned forward and gave a little tickle at her sides. "Mike, stop it." Frankie giggled, obviously enjoying his teasing of her. He lightly drew circular motions on her sides before sliding his hands under her shirt and slowly tickling her rib cage. Frankie fidgeted. "No, Mike. Stop it." She begged whilst trying to hide her smile. Mike caught sight of her face. "You know you love it, Frankie. You love it when I tickle you. Especially here." Mike moved to her underarms and she yelped, trapping his hands in her arms only made it worse for herself. Frankie laughed as she swayed from side to side and it made Mike tickle her harder. "Mike please. I can't stand it with the tickling." She laughed and Mike smiled. "You really are ticklish here, aren't you?" Frankie nodded, stilling laughing. "Yes."  
Mike smiled, he loved it when Frankie laughed or when she was enjoying herself. "Goochie goo." He teased. Frankie giggled. "Don't start with that nonsense." She twitched and laughed at the sensation. Mike began to slowly stroke her armpits and Frankie tried to caught her breath, letting out a giggle at same time.

Mike placed a kiss on her bare stomach. "Please stop it now, Mike. I can't take it anymore." Mike sat up, stopping the torture. "Okay, Frankie. I'll stop now."  
"Thank you." Mike climbed off the bed and walked over to the other side and laid himself beside Frankie. He looked at her, her slightly flushed from all that laughing. "At least I know your still ticklish." He said, looking proud with himself. Frankie looked at him mischievously. "It'll be you next time." She said. Mike raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"  
"I know so. It won't be me that suffers next time it'll be you. See how you like it when someone tickles you till you turn pink." Frankie folded her arms like a disciplined child. Mike reached out and caressed her face with the back of his hand. "You loved it really, Frankie. It was nice seeing you enjoying yourself for change. I didn't mean anything by it other than that, I promise." Frankie signed, leaning into his soft touch. "I know you didn't, Mike. I'm just tired, that's all. Plus my body muscles are killing me now."  
Mike chuckled. "Well how about we get some sleep, eh? We'll both feel better in the morning." Frankie nodded. "Sounds good. Just do me one thing for me, Mike?"  
"Anything." She eyed his torso. "Don't put a shirt back on. It's nice seeing your impressive muscles. Besides, you make me feel warmer at night, without a shirt on." Mike smiled. He and Frankie settled themselves underneath the sheets and Mike pulled Frankie closer to him for warmth. He snaked his hand up her shirt and Frankie sensed what he was up to. "Don't even think about it." Mike smiled, even with her eyes closed she wasn't daft and he knew that. "I'm not tickling you, Frankie."  
"Good. I don't think I could handle anymore of that today. Especially the goochie goo nonsense."  
Mike chuckled softly. "I have to admit it was funny. I'm not tickling you this time, I promise. Just trying to keep you warm."  
Mike caressed her stomach and Frankie relaxed against him, a smile crossing face. "That feels nice." She said, the warmth of his hand feeling good against her skin. Mike smiled to himself. "It's suppose to. I know the difference between tickling and caressing." Frankie giggled.

A few minutes later, Mike noticed Frankie had fallen to sleep. He loved it when she fell asleep, she always looked so peaceful. He continued to caress her stomach and gently kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Frankie." He whispered into her ear.


End file.
